


Snowed in

by Darling_Dixon08



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Darling_Dixon08
Summary: What happens when you and Sonny get snowed in together?





	Snowed in

**Author's Note:**

> There is smut.

Warning: Long and with SMUT!

"Carisi, we can't stay on this road! We're gonna get in an accident." You argue as he tries to keep the car from swerving through black ice.

He keeps his knuckles gripped tightly on the wheel and grits back "Benson wants us back by the morning."

"Benson wants us back alive." You retort back, really getting nervous. The two of you had to drive out of the city to visit a prisoner in Tate's Correctional Facility for a case. "Come on, we've gone like 5 miles in 30 minutes and it's getting worse out there!" You point out the window. It's been snowing since you left and it hasn't let up, in fact, its gotten worse. The temperature dropped down below freezing as the sun set and the roads got icy. Sonny doesn't know, but you lost a cousin to a car accident because she was driving to pick you up in a blizzard one night. Of course you feel responsible for it, and you promised you'd never be the reason someone's out on the road in a bad storm again.

Sonny growls out with frustration "fine, I'll pull off at the next exit. Can you find somewhere to stay?" He finally agrees.

"Sure." You say back, pulling out your phone. You unlock it, but quickly note that there is no service "ugh, towers must be down, I got nothing."

Sonny eyes you for a moment but quickly puts them back on the road "we'll get a land line."

You drive for about another 30 minutes before finding a sign for a bed and breakfast. There's no way in telling if it's open or not, but you give it a shot anyway. Sonny knocks on the door and the two of you wait impatiently in the cold. He knocks once more when the door opens a little "Hi, Mam. I'm detective Carisi, this is Detective Y/L/N. We were heading back to the city but the roads are just too dangerous, do you have any rooms available?" He asks kindly, putting a big smile on his face.

You both show your badges to her as he speaks. You can tell she is hesitant about letting you in, so you jump in "if you have a land line, you can call our sergeant. We just don't wanna be out in this weather." You shrug, bringing your hands to your mouth to blow into them. Sonny looks down to you with a sort of sorry smirk for still being out in the cold.

The women agree's, moving the door open to let the two of you in "we only have one room, I hope that's okay."

"It's fine mam, thank you very much." Carisi says as he walks in behind you.

You look over your shoulder, giving him a scowl but follow the women further into the house and into the kitchen. She introduces you to her husband before turning back around "well, we weren't planning on having guests but if you'd like I can pull something together for you to eat." She smiles kindly.

You go to decline, but Sonny quickly accepts "please, that would be wonderful. How much is it for the room?" He asks, taking out his wallet.

"It's free of charge for the night." She smiles, then turns to open her fridge.

"Oh, no. We can pay for the room, please." You insist.

Her husband steps into the room from where he was sitting "nonsense, we will not be taking any money from officers on the job." He says as he gets closer.

"Sir." Sonny goes to protest.

He holds up his hand "I'm a former officer myself, and we are happy to have you as our guests tonight. My wife will pull something together for you to eat, while you wait, why don't I show you where you can freshen up, huh?" You and Sonny share an unknowing glare but thank him and follow as he takes the two of you up a small flight of stairs. There's one bedroom door at the top of the stairs and he waits for the two of you to go in before following "you should find everything you need in here. There's a closet in the bathroom with toiletries, towels, extra blankets."

"It's beautiful, thank you." You turn and smile to him.

He smiles and says "I'm sure my wife will have something put together within the hour, feel free to come down whenever you're ready."

He turns to walk back out but you stop him and ask "sir, I'm sorry but.. is this the master bedroom?" You look around, noting the space of the room.

He stops from turning all the way around and says "we moved to the downstairs bedroom a few years ago, my wife doesn't do well with the stairs."

"I'm sorry" You say back, now regretting that you asked.

"It's alright dear." He assures "If you need anything, I'm Joe and my wife is Lynn, please call down for anything."

"Thank you." You say as he leaves and shuts the door behind him. You turn back and call out "Sonny, really? You just walk away!?" You call out into the bedroom.

He comes out with a huge smile "have you seen this room, it's incredible!"

You roll your eyes, happy to take the cold, wet jacket off and place it down on a chair "I guess we kind of lucked out, didn't we?" You ask him, now looking around the room.

He returns "yeah, I guess here is better then freezing our asses off on the road." He says

"well, I'd love to take a shower. You think you can find something to do for 15 minutes?" You ask him.

"Sure thing Y/L/N" he says, heading to the door to leave "I'll be back in 20, don't use all the hot water!" He calls just as the door shuts. When you get out of the shower, you make your way over to the sink and start brushing out your hair. The door opens and Sonny calls in "you decent?"

"Decent enough." You call back, continuing to brush our your hair.

"Man, whatever it is Lynn is cooking down there, it smells delicious!" He says as he walks into the bathroom "she said it should be ready in like 20 minutes, so you think I can hop in there now?"

You look at him through the mirror and respond "yeah, I just gotta get dressed."

He comes into the bathroom and starts removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. You leave the bathroom area and go to the bedroom to change. The bathroom and the bedroom are connected, the shower and tub blocked by a wall with a fireplace. You make sure to stay behind the wall as you put your clothes back on. You leave the bedroom when you are dressed and go downstairs to wait for dinner. Sonny comes down just as Lynn finishes putting the food on the table. You eye his freshly washed hair, strange to see it without its usual slick backed style. He keeps your eyes as he sits, raising his eyebrows when he asks "what?"

You blink quickly, regretting letting him see you stare but you quip "you look younger without the gel."

He nods and returns "yah, I used to wear it like this in Narcotics. Junkies don't really care too much about appearance."

You knew he spent sometime undercover, but never much more. Joe joins us at the table then and says "Narcotics? Is that where you two work?"

"No sir," you answer him "we work in special victims."

"Special victims, huh? I knew a detective there. Munch." He says his name like it's been sitting on the tip of his tongue all night.

"John Munch." You smile, feeling lucky enough to have worked with the man a few times before he retired. Carisi worked with him once, when he helped on a case.

"What a character he is!" Joe laughs out loud, putting some rice onto my plate before putting some on Sonny's "he had a theory about almost anything."

"He has a theory on everything." You correct him.

Joe laughs some more "you still got that captain? Cra-Craig something?" He asks.

"No, captain Cragen is also retired." You tell him, picking up your fork to start eating.

Most of the dinner conversation is held by Joe as you and Carisi eat. He tells you stories of his days as an officer, even about a case he worked on with Munch back in the day. After dinner, Joe and Lynn excuse themselves to their bedroom. You and Sonny stay in the kitchen, swapping stories pre SVU days. When there's a lull in conversation you look over to the window in the kitchen and note the snow still falling. You used to love the snow, but after your cousins accident, it just brings you down. "What's wrong?" Carisi asks.

You look over to him, not even realizing you were staring. You sigh and say "I'm just not a fan of snow."

"What? How can you not like snow? It's so beautiful!" He exclaims back.

You shrug your shoulder as you move your neck to the right as if to try and crack it. You confess "my cousin was in a car accident when I was younger because she was out in a blizzard coming to pick me up."

"Oh" he says back, the smile falling off his face once I started to tell him what happened. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, it was a long time ago." You assure him "so yah, I don't like to be out on the road when it's like this."

"Hasn't let up, I'm glad I listened and pulled over." He says, putting his eyes back to the window.

"I think ima hit the hay Carisi, hopefully tomorrow we'll be able to get out of here." You stand up and stretch out your arms.

"Yah, I should get some sleep as well." He stands with you.

Once upstairs, Sonny grabs a blanket from the closet and puts it on the ground "what are you doing?" You ask him.

"Setting up shop." He returns matter of factly.

You roll your eyes and mutter "you can stay in the bed Carisi, not like I've never had a sleep over with a guy before."

"A sleep over?" He repeats, laughing.

"Shut up." You quickly growl to him "you know what I meant."

He lifts the blanket back off the floor and walks over "fine, but I sleep in my briefs so I'll stay over that blanket." He points to the one already on the bed.

"Fine with me." You agree, wanting to sleep in your under garments as well. You brush your teeth with the extra toiletries they have. You make your way over to the bed while Carisi is in the bathroom. You quickly take off your blouse and pants and crawl under the blanket.

"Alright Y/L/N, ready for a show?" Sonny walks towards the bed with a stupid grin.

You turn over in the bed, knowing he's joking and return "ya, sure."

You hear him undress and it takes a surprising amount of willpower to not turn and see what he's working with. Sonny turns the light off on that side of the nightstand and you feel him crawl into the bed. "Night Y/L/N."

"Night Carisi." You say back. It doesn't take long before you are drifting off to sleep. At some point you are woken up by a noise in the room. You reach for the nightstand instinctively but remember when you touch it that you are not at home, and your gun is not resting on the night stand. "What the hell are you doing?" You ask, noticing Sonny isn't next to you but standing up over by the fire place.

"I'm tryna start a fire, the power went out and it's freezing." He responds, trying to throw another match into the fireplace to get it lit.

Just as he said the word freezing, a chill ran through your body. The blizzard must've knocked the power out awhile ago if it's already that cold in the room. You retort to him "I'm not taking care of you tomorrow when you get sick for standing out there in your briefs." He sighs, dropping the matches and coming back to the bed. You lie there for awhile, trying your best not to shiver. Eventually, you can't help it and you whisper out "damn, it's so friggen cold."

"Hey, Y/L/N, they say the best way to get warm is body heat." Sonny says into the dark of the night.

"I'd try anything just about now." You return, turning from facing the side of the bed to lie on your back. Sonny opens his arm for you to lie into and you do so, keeping the blanket pulled over yourself to keep warm. You can feel Sonny adjust the blanket he is under, but soon he lays still. It's takes a few moments but he was right, and your body starts to warm up and you drift back to sleep.

When you open your eyes to the semi lighted room, you feel a hand wrapped around your waist. You remember laying on Carisi's chest to fall asleep but you don't remember him spooning you. You turn slowly to try and scoot away from his grip, but he instinctively pulls you closer, humming out quietly in his slumber. You try again, managing to get away and quickly use the restroom, annoyed when your feet touch the floor and the sensation of the cold runs through your body. Power must still be out. When you return from the restroom, you look at your phone and notice it's only 6:14. You decide to try and get a few more hours of sleep, figuring your gonna be stuck here until the plows come through anyway. You crawl back into the bed and lift Sonny's arm up, putting your back against his chest and slowly resting his arm over you again to get warm. You close your eyes to fall back asleep when you realize that Carisi is under your blanket as well, his flesh against your flesh. "Carisi, what do you think you're doing?" You whisper to him, knowing he's semi awake since he must've crawled under your blanket while you were in the restroom.

"Come on Y/N. I'm freezing." He utters back a plea, tightening his arm around you and pulling you even closer.

"Fine." You try to sound annoyed, but you're starting to feel warmer inside, starting in the pit of your stomach.

You open your eyes slowly and when you do you see Carisi staring at you. The two of you now lay face to face, bodies still close as your legs stay intertwined. Before you could ask him what he's doing, he tells you "you're gorgeous."

You blush, feeling more heat rise into your cheeks. You answer back with a quick "shut up."

"No, really." He instantly quips back "you're stunning doll, I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

"Carisi." You whisper his name, this new information hitting you out of nowhere. It's not like you mind hearing him say that. Sure, you've thought of him once or twice but nothing you've ever wanted to pursue before, he's your partner! But right now, as the two of you lay close together as vulnerable as you are, you feel something more.

"Just.. think about it." He moves his hand off your waist and towards your head, pushing a small strand of hair away from your face. When you don't pull away he must take it as a sign and leans just a bit further closer and your lips brush together. You keep your lips locked for a bit, but with one swipe of his tongue against your lips, you open up for him, needing more.

He keeps his hand on your cheek as the two of you explore this new relationship. Just as you start to really get into it, he pulls away. Although the two of you are still close together, you desire his lips back on yours again and you pout his name "Carisi."

"Uh-uh, not Carisi, not right now." He pleads back, wanting something more then that.

"Dominick." You say his given name, and his serious look changes and a smile forms on his lips. He was more than likely excepting you to call him Sonny, but this through him for a loop. He leans back into your lips more forcefully now and his hands are now on your waist as he lays on top of you.

You grab at his back, his shoulders, needing him to touch you more, to run his hands across your body and take you. You wrap your legs around his waist and he moves his hands up to your breasts "is this okay?" He asks after caressing them over the bra.

"Yes" you barely get out, sitting up a bit so you can unclasp it and give him full access.

His eyes glisten as you do, and once the bra unhooks he helps you take the straps off, slowly running his fingers down your arm as he does. Your body reacts with chills in the best way and you run your hand down his stomach as he takes in your breasts "gosh Y/N, you're perfect."

"Dominick, please." You plead to him to have you, your panties dripping wet and core aching for him to be inside of you.

"I mean--" he goes to say back.

You quickly correct what you meant "no, I meant please take me." You say back, moving your hand under his briefs waistband to get your first gander at what he's working with. He growls under his breath as you touch his long member and he throws his head back, enjoying your touch. He moves his hands to your panties and starts to pull them down. Once at your ankles, you kick them off as Sonny pulls down his own undergarments. You look down at his cock and blush. Of course he's large you think to yourself, getting even more wet as you stare at it. Sonny returns himself on top of you, allowing you to open your legs further.

"You're so wet." He whispers into the air as he sits on top of you, pushing two fingers inside at once.

"Ahh" you whistle out in pleasure, enjoying every second of him pushing in and out of you. You keep yours eyes closed, enjoying the start of your orgasm starting to form in the pit of your stomach when his hand is suddenly gone.

You open your eyes to look at him and he's repositioning himself to be at your entrance "c--can you call me by my name again?" He asks, teasing you at your entrance.

"Screw me Dominick!" You demand, wanting to cum so bad.

As soon as his name leaves your lips he pushes himself inside of you and his girth takes you a bit by surprise. You hide the slight uncomfortable pain you feel at first and when he starts to thrust deep into you it quickly goes away, replaced with pleasure. "Fuuckk, this is perfect." He calls out, taking one of his hands and squeezing your breast.

You try to muffle your pleasuring sounds but start to lose control when his mouth and teeth find your breast. He didn't know it, but slight bites from your lovers always send you over the edge. "I'm gunna-- I'm gunna cum." You stutter, now doing what you can to hold off from finishing before he can.

"Just a bit more doll." He gets out between suckling your breast.

He starts to push farther inside of you, as if it's all he's ever wanted and you start to lose it, feeling yourself cum on him "Dominick, I-- I c--can't" you let out an exhale and a moan as you finish.

It's quick, and you're not sure how he managed to pull himself out of you before cumming and finishing on your stomach. You lay there breathless, wishing it wasn't over as his warm seed exfoliates your skin "that was incredible Y/N." Sonny leans down to you and kisses you passionately on your lips.

Before you can answer when he pulls away, he leaves the bed and walks to the bathroom. When he returns, he begins to wipe at your stomach with a towel and you squirm a bit at the touch "it was.."  
You search for a word as he lays back down in bed, helping you turn so he can cuddle you "unexpected." You finally manage to come up with a word to describe what happened between the two of you.

"Do you regret it?" He asks, running his fingers up and down your arm.

"Not at all." You move just a bit to look into his eyes "it was incredible." You also add on, wanting him to know you enjoyed it.

"I'm really glad you made me pull over." He whispers into your ear.

You smile to yourself and respond "I must say, I never thought anything good would come from a blizzard."

"I hope this isn't a one time thing, I really do like you Y/N." He confesses "for a long time now."

You think about it for only a few seconds when you say "I'd also like to see where this goes Dominick." You feel his cock start to enlarge again and you turn on your back to look at him face to face "already?" You ask coyly.

"Just hearing my name come from your lips.. Mmmmm!" He returns, his voice in a low husk. He leans into kiss you again and the two of you enjoy the entire day snowed in the B&B getting to know each other on a deeper level then ever before.


End file.
